


Home is where you are

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: John thinks Ronon wants to go home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Home is where you are  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 180  
>  **Summary:** John thinks Ronon wants to go home.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'star gazing' on my romance bingo card for 1_million_words

“What are doing?”

Ronon shrugged his shoulders. “Star gazing.”

“You okay?” John couldn’t help but be concerned especially since Ronon was having a harder time then some of the Atlantis crew acclimating to Earth. Unfortunately it was taking longer than he thought it would to get Atlantis Pegasus bound again. And that couldn’t be good for the big Satedan.

He didn’t bother to turn his head but continued to stare up at the night sky. “I didn’t realize but the stars are different here.” 

John lay down beside Ronon. “Do you miss it?”

A look of confusion colored his features. “Miss what?”

“Home.”

 _Where in the hell had John gotten that idea? Didn’t he realize by now how he felt?_ “I’m just looking at the stars, John. They’re not home.” He took a deep breath before he whispered, “You are.”

Without a word John slid his hand closer to Ronon’s until their fingers touched and threaded together.

Lying there beneath the bright stars of Earth with their fingers tightly entwined John and Ronon found their own home in each other.


End file.
